1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet, and to a control method for the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a plurality of modules each autonomously performing a particular operation; and to a control method for the same.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is provided with a control device called as a DC controller, and the DC controller intensively performs control associated with an image formation. The image forming apparatus including the DC controller is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-318819.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus, since control is intensively performed by a DC controller, load on hardware and software is increased in the DC controller. As a result, as the image forming apparatus becomes larger in size or more advanced, the load on the DC controller is even more increased.